Another Chance
by Shodai Fuzeikage-sama
Summary: What if after failing to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto was exiled from Konoha. Listen to Naruto’s story as he travels through the Shinobi countries to gain allies and to ultimately save Konoha in the long run.
1. Prologue

**Losing Sight**

**Prologue**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

SUMMARY: What if after failing to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto was exiled from Konoha. Listen to Naruto's story as he travels through the Shinobi countries to gain allies and to ultimately save Konoha in the long run.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sasuke! Come back to us!" the young blonde haired ninja pleaded from where he lay in the dirt, a hole in his chest from the Chidori that Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke slowly walked over to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Naruto. You will always be a weakling. You will never have the power that I have!" With that last sentence, Sasuke dropped Naruto, and leapt off towards Otogakure, leaving Naruto, and Konoha behind. Just at that moment, one certain Cyclops jounin decided to show up. Kakashi made his way to where Naruto was, and carefully put him over his shoulder.

As Kakashi and Naruto entered Konoha's gates, a distinct rumbling noise was heard as Tsunade made her way through the crowd. She quickly healed his major wound, and then left the minor ones for Kyuubi to handle. She quickly dismissed Kakashi to take Naruto to the infirmary, a look of worry on her face.

While the jounin and genin were in the hospital, Tsunade was having a heated discussion with the council. The council wanted Naruto to perish for 'driving' their precious Uchiha away.

"NO! I absolutely refuse to execute him!" Tsunade exclaimed, her fist destroying the desk that was now merely splintered wood.

Koharu narrowed her already squinted eyes in anger. "Tsunade-hime! The demon child must be punished for his transgression to one of the main clans of Konoha!"

"Transgression?" Tsunade asked incredulously, her anger rising again.

Homura then chose to speak up, "Either we execute him, or you will be replaced as the Hokage, and we will find someone that will terminate him."

Tsunade looked down. She wondered how her sensei had dealt with these moronic senior citizens when he was alive. "I do have a proposition for you though."

Homura and Koharu looked up in surprise. They hadn't expected her to break so easily.

She locked them in her penetrating golden gaze. "You will let him leave on his own terms, and become a wandering ninja."

"What do you mean?" Homura asked his patience thinning.

Tsunade looked at them both mockingly. "Naruto will be forced to leave in a week's time. Until then, I will give him enough supplies to start him off. He will then be cast out, and will be forced to fend for himself. Are we agreed?"

Koharu and Homura smirked in their elderly way, in other words, making themselves twice as uglier than they already were.

"We're agreed, Tsunade-hime."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto awoke in his bed. He looked at the Toad Clock that was beside his bed.

"Oh crap! I'm late! Oh...that's right...there is no Team seven anymore..."

Naruto got up and ate his ramen, and then took a shower. He soon heard a soft knocking on his apartment door. He opened it to find...Tsunade?

"Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you," she said. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, Tsunade-baachan." Naruto led the way into his small apartment, sitting down on the messy bed.

"I spoke with the council yesterday, Naruto. I'm afraid there is no other way to say this. They have wanted to execute you ever since you came back from the retrieval mission."

Naruto looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "I-I had hoped that if I brought Sasuke back, then the villagers would accept me."

Tsunade quietly pulled the boy into a comforting hug, forgetting for a moment that she was the Godaime Hokage, and not knowing the boy she was speaking to was going to become Konoha's latest nukenin.

"I protested...and...I eventually overcame them. I made a proposal saying that you could become a wandering ninja, like Jiraiya and I were before the Chuunin exams."

Naruto looked up, his tears deepening. "Baachan...what am I going to do?"

Tsunade made a handseal, and a bag appeared before her in a plume of smoke. She removed the garments from the bag. In her arms were several sets of clothing. Black battle armor, black ninja sandals, and a black cloak and hat that somewhat resembled the Akatsuki outfit. Besides that were many jutsu scrolls and scrolls on the human anatomy, politics, and many other subjects.

"These articles of clothing and scrolls will start you off on your journey. During my travels with Shizune, I met a group of nomads that lived in a village. That village is long since been abandoned. You can gain allies and followers that can populate that village. No matter what, I do not want to hear that you died." she smiled fondly.

"As a traveling ninja, and even a nukenin, you can access other villages. In those scrolls are many techniques and Taijutsu stances. I have also included the secret of my monstrous strength, many medical jutsu, and things on the human anatomy. I have also included my Shadow Seal: Release jutsu in here as well as many other elemental jutsus. The council has ordered you to relinquish your contract to the Toads as well. However, I will allow you to sign the contract for the slugs."

"Arigatio gozaimasu, Tsunade-baba!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to the bathroom to put on his new clothing.

When he came out, she added, "Also, I will give you a good amount of money for food and other necessities. You should start practicing that Insane Strength jutsu, as it is quite hard to learn. If you can finish it in a week, then I will give you another one of my heirlooms.

"Agreed, Tsunade-baba!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'How could one technique be so hard?' Naruto thought to himself as he finally made a huge crater on the ground below him with merely dropping his heel on the ground.

The technique had taken him four days to complete, and he was exhausted. Donning his extra armor, he dragged himself back to his apartment, where a blonde haired fifty year old woman was waiting for him.

She looked up, "I saw the crater from here. I underestimated you."

She made a handseal, and a five foot long katana appeared from the smoke. The blade was a deep golden color, and the wrappings around the hilt were black and red. The leaf insignia was engraved on the sides of the blade.

"Y-You're giving this to me?" Naruto asked in surprise as she handed hit to him slowly.

"This sword can cut anything. It can be chakra enforced and is unbreakable. This sword belonged to the Shodai Hokage. Use it well, and for good, not evil."

Naruto thanked her again for all her help. She hugged him, and then left. He went to sleep, pondering on what he would do with the things that Tsunade had given him.

When he awoke the next morning, he ate breakfast, and then headed to the training field to begin on his medical jutsu training. It appeared that medical training was in his blood. He quickly got the Shosen no Jutsu in one day, with the help of his Kage Bunshins. Naruto then moved on to the Shadow Seal. It was tricky to place the seal on his forehead, and he eventually needed Tsunade's help in the end. By the end of the week, he had the shadow seal placed on his forehead and the Slug Contract signed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Naruto approached the gates to the lands beyond, Tsunade, Sakura, and Jiraiya stood before him.

Sakura approached him, and hugged him so much that he turned purple.

Tsunade then stood forward. "I just realized that I unknowingly took on another apprentice, Naruto-kun. You are that apprentice. We will meet again someday, and I expect you to be the greatest ninja in all the elemental countries!"

Tsunade stepped back, and Jiraiya stepped forward. "Remember, Naruto. You are a wonderful person. I believe in you...and...make sure to send me a message when you reach your first village!" he stepped back as well, and Naruto looked them over before saying goodbye.

Uzumaki Naruto donned his cloak and straw hat, and walked past the gates of Konoha into the forest of Hi no Kuni.

R&R? No flames? Constructive criticism only please! But if you want to praise my work, then that's fine too!

Translations

**Infuin: Kai!**: Shadow Seal: Release!

**Shosen no Jutsu:** Mystical Palm Technique

A/N: Next chapter will be the two and a half year time skip, where you see how powerful Naruto really has become. If you have any suggestions, then please just send me a Private Message or something.

Ja ne! --Shodai Fuzeikage-sama


	2. Meeting Some Followers

Another Chance

**Another Chance**

**Chapter 2--Meeting Some Followers**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, so please Kishimoto-san...do not sue me!

A/N: I think that the pairing will be Naru/Saku, but I am still undecided. Please vote in the poll on my profile page, or in a review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Naruto walked through the Hi no Kuni forestland, his mind was whirring. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, or where he was supposed to gain followers. All Tsunade had told him was something about a village that a group of nomads had lived in.

Naruto had been traveling for a week, and was currently traveling among the Land of Rice Fields. He was training well in his medical Jutsu, and had mastered some of the techniques. Also, Katsuyu, the Slug Boss, had offered her services when he needed them. He knew that if he didn't restock on food and ninja tools, he might get stranded in the wilderness.

'I'll have to stop in Otogakure,' he thought to himself.

As he neared the village, he saw how dismantled it was. The windows were broken in houses, and the houses themselves were in a state of disrepair. The place was even worse than the slums of Konoha. When he reached the gate, two guards stopped him.

The first gate guard held up a hand to stop him. "Halt! What business do you have in Otogakure?"

Naruto merely raised his hat and straightened his cloak, the hat's jewels jingling in the breeze. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, a wandering ninja from Konohagakure."

The guard sneered at Naruto, his gaze darkening. "A Konoha-nin dares to step foot in Konoha? Kaigetsu, we should take him to Orochimaru-sama."

The brown haired guard named Kaigetsu nodded. The two men flanked him on the way to Orochimaru's self-proclaimed palace was located. They entered the foyer, shoving Naruto in front of them as they walked behind him. A man wearing bandages, an emo brooder, and a four-eyed med-nin, awaited them.

"Who is this young man?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses up the length of his nose.

Naruto shifted slightly, lowering his hat. He sighed, "That is none of your importance."

"I can tell that you are a Konoha-nin from the hitai ate strapped around your waist," Orochimaru said from his position on his throne.

Naruto lowered his hat, earning a surprised gasp from Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto placed his hat back on with a scowl. "If you think I have come to get you, Sasuke...then you are mistaken. I was in need of supplies, so I came to Otogakure, as it was the closest shinobi village."

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be in Konoha?"

Naruto looked up, his eyes filled with pain. "No. The council was planning to execute me. Tsunade-sama barely saved me. She quickly gave me some food, scrolls, clothing, and ninja gear. She even taught me a few of her Jutsu before I left. I am now traveling to the north...to start a small village for people that are not accepted, and I wish to become famous."

Orochimaru was not surprised at all. "You are not as dense to believe that the Konoha-nin is going to let you go that easily, are you?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-dono. I understand that I am already most likely in the bingo book as a nukenin."

Orochimaru was startled. He sighed, "The council has had you branded an S-class nukenin. Tsunade must have done all she could to let you escape."

Kabuto looked up and gestured to the two gate guardians to prepare a room for their guests.

Naruto looked on with curiosity. "Orochimaru, we are not on the best of terms, but I hope for you to be a future ally."

Naruto was treading on thin ice in this situation, but he thought, 'After all, discretion is the better part of valor.'

"Yes, Naruto-san. I will provide you with four ninja to aid you if you tell me what you have learned so far."

Naruto smirked. "The council requested that I release my contract of the Toads. But Tsunade gave me the Slug contract to sign. She also taught me her Super Strength, and her highest medic Jutsu, Instant Regeneration, along with several other medical jutsus."

Orochimaru then flicked his wrist at Kabuto, who got in a battle stance, activating his chakra scalpels. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He then got in a battle stance, removing his hat, but not the cloak.

As Kabuto rushed forward, Naruto punched the ground with a chakra enhanced fist, creating a huge crater in the ground and sending Kabuto flying backwards twenty feet.

Orochimaru, satisfied, stopped the mini-battle. "How would you class yourself in battle?"

Naruto stepped forward. "Not to brag, but I think I am High A Class to borderline S class."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Fight me," he snarled.

Naruto only put his hat back on in response. "I have better things to do than baby-sit you. I must go collect my followers. Goodbye, Orochimaru-san. I hope we meet again on good terms."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day, the two gate guardians had taken him to a training ground in the middle of the forest. There stood four people. There was a tall one in a Jounin vest, and three that were wearing Otogakure hitai ate's. They turned in unison and saw Naruto.

"Who is this? Is it Konoha scum?" the young boy asked.

He had black hair and tanned skin. His hitai ate was strapped around his arm, and a clan symbol was on the back of his shirt.

Naruto replied to the boy's question with a kunai that barely missed him.

"You should not judge others just for their hitai ate. I am a Konoha nukenin. I am here to meet Shindo-san, Kuromare, Hina, and Sanosuke. Are you those four that I mentioned?"

The Jounin with the brown hair stepped forward. "So you are the Konoha-nin that we are supposed to accompany?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes, Orochimaru said that you would be the ones to accompany me on my journey."

The one with the black hair sneered. "You look short and weak...who the hell are you anyway?"

"Kuromare! Otokage-sama told us to treat this as a permanent S-class mission! The Jounin yelled.

"How weak is he anyway?" asked Kuromare.

"I am a ninja trained by Tsunade-hime herself in the medical ninjutsu and taijutsu. Even if your Jounin sensei attacked me, he would be struck down. I am an S-class nukenin in the Konoha bingo book."

"Then prove it!" The teen snarled, his hair moving delicately in the wind.

Naruto removed his hat, revealing his blue eyes that were narrowed in anger.

"I bet that I can beat you with only two fingers, you little stupid gaki!" Naruto shouted.

The boy's only reply was to make handseals. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the red bolt of energy that the boy was charging.

"**Hidama no Jutsu!"**

The flame encased sphere that the boy held in his hand became brighter, and as he rushed at Naruto, Naruto raised two chakra enhanced fingers. When the boy became close enough, Naruto flicked his forehead. The boy flew back, creating a large trench in the ground, and a crater where he landed.

The Jounin's eyes were widened in disbelief. "Y-you...that was...wow..."

Naruto put his hat back on and walked over to the boy, who was stirring. "You should rest now. I have not done any damage. I have only caused a bruise and may have caused a small concussion."

Then Naruto rose and walked over to the three waiting ninja, whose mouths were currently on the ground. "We leave tomorrow. Gather your supplies, and seal them in scrolls. Meet me at the gate at 9am sharp!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" their voices quivered.

"Y-you...you're strong..." the boy's voice sounded as he got up slowly.

"You need to rest for tomorrow. Goodbye..." Naruto said as he walked away, one thought resounding through the Oto-nins' minds.

'_Who is this man_?'

Translations

**Hidama no Jutsu: ** Fire Sphere Technique

A/N: Did you like the second chapter better than the first? Read and review please...reviews help me to update faster...so...REVIEW!! Also, the pairing has not been decided, so please answer the following poll...I think it is on my profile page as well...

Naru/Saku

Naru/Tema

Naru/OC

Naru/Ten


End file.
